<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loving Grandfather by Highclasstrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141977">A Loving Grandfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash'>Highclasstrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Leo Fitz, still upset we never got this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: "hello, for a prompt suggestion perhaps post-inzel possesion reveal scene in s6 where she flips between people, and its fitz being pissed at mack for having choked deke like he did? some protective!bobo? also i love your fic and please keep up the fantastic work"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Loving Grandfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo Fitz blinked, and he was in a completely different place than before he closed his eyes.  Izel was standing in front of him, even though she should have died when her space ship blew up.</p><p>May, Mack, Piper, Davis and Deke all stepped away from the woman in the middle of their make-shift circle.  When Fitz looked for any other members of their team, he saw Daisy and Yo-Yo in Macks office.</p><p>"What happened?"  Fitz raised his hands above his head and looked around at everyone else in the room.  People were losing time lately, he could have done some horrible things while he was blacked out.</p><p>"Things don't have to be painful."  Izel said to the agents in front of her.  "They can be so easy.  I just need to know who has the most power."</p><p>In a blur, Izel disappeared and Piper rolled her shoulders and took her hand off her side arm.  </p><p>"You all seem like friends," Izel said with Pipers voice, "so let's be smart about this.  Just give me what I want--"</p><p>"--and I'll be on my way."  In another blur, Izel crossed the room and took over Dekes body.  "Easy."  She smiled with his face.</p><p>Fitz was snapped from his daze when he say Mack start to move.  He watched in horror as one of his best friends took two steps and clasped both of his hands around Dekes neck.</p><p>"No, Mack.  Mack!"  Fitz dropped his arms ran behind his grandson.  "Wait, wait."  </p><p>"Maybe if I hurt him, she'll come out."  Mack said, not looking anywhere but at Deke.</p><p>Izel twisted Dekes face to make him <em>smile</em>.  Fitz had only known this man for a day, but he knew that smile was completely unnatural compared to his other one.  </p><p>"Does that seem like a good plan, my dear?"  Even Izels version of his voice sounded off, weather it be the endearment or the pacing, it wasn't good.  Then she started making Deke laugh, which had the opposite effect it had at the party held just the night before.</p><p>In a pink blur, Dekes chuckle turned to a choke.  His eyes filled with confused fear and the smile fell from his face.</p><p>"I can kill any of you at any time I want."  Izel said through Mack, eyeing Deke with disdain.  She turned to face Daisy and Yo-Yo through the office window.  "Why don't you come out and stop me?  What makes you so special?"  Fitz nervously fiddled with his hands as he watched Deke be lifted off the floor slightly, trying to break the grip on his neck.</p><p>"Things happen fast, don't they?"  Izel had her own body at that moment.  Mack looked at Izel in confusion, then down at Deke, who he was still choking.</p><p>Deke doubled over with a gasp when he was released, falling back into Fitzs arms.  Fitz guided him to the edge of the circle, receiving a firm hand on his shoulder from May as she rushed the two men away from the alien.</p><p>"Come on, you need medical."  Fitz said quietly.  Deke coughed and followed him up the first two steps of the metal staircase.  They both froze when they heard the cocking of a gun.</p><p>Izel clicked her tongue.  "Bad idea, love."  In less than a second, Piper was pointing the gun at Deke and Fitz on the staircase, then at her own hand.  Then a shot rang out.</p><p>"No!  Piper!"  May yelled and took a hesitant step forward.</p><p>"No!"  Davis shouted from the top of the stairs.</p><p>Piper smiled, the same smile Izel made Deke wear.  "Do you understand yet?  Do you see how things can be much worse?"</p><p>"Davis, take the shot."  Mack didn't take his eyes off Piper.</p><p>"I can't shoot Piper, Director."  Davis said back.  </p><p>Piper smiled again, and the next things that happened all took place in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Piper ran forward, then dropped to the concrete floor as Izel ejected herself from her body and through May.  May stumbled forward, and Deke made it two steps higher before he was doubling over again from the chill of possession.  Fitz made it a few steps higher, climbing backwards to keep an eye on everything, before he woke up at the top.</p><p>As soon as he turned around, he was met with a gun to his face.  Davis jumped off the small balcony, and Mack and Yo-Yo were gone.  Fitz sat heavily on the top step, looking down at all the carnage.  He only had a moments rest before Deke sprung into action and grabbed a first aid kit and started wrapping Pipers hand with gauze.</p><p>Fitz took that as his cue to get up and help, too.  With the help of Deke and May, they figured out why Izel needed the monoliths and how Sarge came to exist.  </p><p>Through all the science talk, Fitz could see the beginnings of a deep purple starting to color Dekes neck, and he felt <em>angry</em>.  At Izel, yes, but also at Mack.  Fitz got to know Deke, and he liked his grandson.  Mack put his hands on Deke and actively tried to choke him.  Fitz didn't like that.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to Mack when this is all over."  Fitz muttered to Jemma when Deke left to check on something outside of the lab.</p><p>"Why?"  Jemma asked.</p><p>"Because he tried to choke Izel out of Deke while you were watching over Sarge."  Fitz sighed and typed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him.  He heard his wife gasp slightly behind him.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what the bruise is?"  Jemma looked up, slightly horrified.  "Why didn't he tell me?"</p><p>Fitz sighed.  "I don't know.  I hope we get the chance to talk about it before the next world ending threat comes around."  That actually got Jemma to laugh tiredly.</p><p>They did not get the chance to talk about it before the next world ending threat came around, because the Chronicoms attacked the Lighthouse later that day.  Fitz and Jemma had to go to space with Enoch and spend four years inventing time travel and worrying about their friends and family back on Earth.</p><p>"Are you still mad at Mack?"  Jemma asked at one point, holding their month old baby and staring out at the stars from the pilots seat.</p><p>Fitz looked to his wife, then out to space with a sigh.  "Not at the moment, why?"</p><p>Jemma smiled and looked over to him.  "I was just thinking about Deke."  Her smile fell.  "And how we left things."</p><p>"Hey," Fitz took her hand in his, "we'll see him again, and we'll make it up to him."</p><p>"I hope you're right."  She leaned over and kissed him.  "I told you we would find something magnificent in space."</p><p>"Yes, you did."  Fitz smiled into the kiss and smiled down at their baby.</p><p>"First Deke, and now Alya."  Jemma sounded slightly giddy.  "It seems like our family was made for the stars."  </p><p>Fitz smiled.  Their family really was magnificent.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The time came.  Jemma, Fitz, and Enoch had to go back to save the Earth, Alya in tow.</p><p>"I'll see you soon."  Fitz murmured into one last kiss.</p><p>"I love you."  Jemmas voice was slightly choked, and he could feel her tears in his beard.</p><p>"I love you, too."  Fitz walked into the containment pod and gave his wife one last smile before the door slid closed.  He readied a helmet that used to belong to his grandson in his hands, siding it over his head before saying four words to his daughter:  "I love you, Alya."</p><p>Barely a minute passed before the quantum tunnel lights flashed brightly, and he was in the speakeasy.</p><p>"Jemma, you did it!"  Fitz almost threw his arms around her, but stopped himself when he saw her shrink away and cling to Dekes arm.  "She doesn't remember me?"</p><p>Deke shook his head with a slightly sad look in his eyes.  Fitz sighed, nodded, and pulled his grandson in.</p><p>"Ftiz, what--"  Deke froze and hesitantly hugged his grandfather back.</p><p>"It's been a while."  Fitz pulled back and smiled.  </p><p>"Fitz!"  Daisy hugged him from behind.  Fitzs smile widened and he embraced every member of the team.</p><p>"I missed you all."  He let go of Yo-Yo.  "And you," he turned around and leveled Mack with a stern look that he had mastered in four years of parenthood, "you tried to choke out my grandson."</p><p>Mack frowned in confusion, like he didn't remember putting his hands around Dekes throat.  But, after a few seconds, his eyes flashed with recognition.  "Oh."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Deke cut in, smiling nervously, "it was a long time ago.  And don't we need to stop the Chronicoms?"</p><p>Fitz kept his glare focused on Mack for a little longer, just to make sure he knew Fitz was still upset.  Then, he turned away and nodded.  "Where's Kora?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>